


Little Details

by graco



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BL, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graco/pseuds/graco
Summary: The art was his favorite. The way the lines connected, the paint moved, the life in the eyes of portraits. Paintings and sculptures spoke to him as if they were alive vivid beings.His… ‘wonderful’ boyfriend, Ritsu, didn't happen to love art as much. It was colorful, sometimes not. Lines connected on canvas, but not in his brain.Imagine your OTP going to an art museum. Person A doesn’t enjoy art but is going for Person B. Person B gets a little annoyed that Person A isn’t paying attention to the art on the walls. Person B confronts A about it with something like “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?”And Person A goes like “I am.” And smirks, then continues admiring B.





	

The art was his favorite. The way the lines connected, the paint moved, the life in the eyes of portraits. Paintings and sculptures spoke to him as if they were alive vivid beings. 

His… ‘wonderful’ boyfriend, Ritsu, didn't happen to love art as much. It was colorful, sometimes not. Lines connected on canvas, but not in his brain. 

The red head’s eyes groggily opened to be greeted by a hazy sunrise and a cute small black haired boy sleeping soundly next to him. 

‘Ah shit today is that day isn't it’ he thought. Today was the day he had planned to go to an art museum, his safe haven, and of course having Ritsu tag along. 

He lightly tossed onto his side to look at the red eyed boys face. Soft. Still. Tiny little breaths, his chest going up, and down, and up. It was moments like this where although there conflict of interests, he was really grateful to have him. 

“Ritchan,, wakey wakey,”

A murmur came out of the boy's mouth, slowly waking up. 

“C’mon I know you're awake, silly,”

Big round eyes slowly opened, and soon enough they both rolled out of bed, reluctantly pressing their feet to the hellishly cold wood floor of Mao’s bedroom. 

As soon as they were ready, dressed and prepared to look at mentally provocative art, they were off. 

Mao’s mouth was agape as they walked in  
“Waaaaah ! Look at all of the pieces!!”

Ritsu was less than impressed, instead taking more interest on the pale rouge over the jade-eyed boy’s face. 

Tons. Of. Paintings. Sculptures. Photography. Impressionism. Modernist. Contemporary. David Hockney, Lucian Freud, Sigmar Polke, and the list could go on. Ritsu’s eyes were tired. Tired of looking at all of the ‘abstract’ art pieces that really just all look the same. He had spent more time counting the tiny, almost invisible freckles on his boyfriend’s face. Like small stars. Or the small dimples he gets, when he's really excited, or even the little hair that's always curled and sticking out on his head. He could stare at Mao all day, although he’d never admit it. 

Though this little dimple possessing, starry eyed, curly haired boy had noticed Ritsu’s lack of interest in his amusement. 

“H-Hey can you stop staring at me, look at the art! We drove all the way here and there's so much to look at!”

“Oh my bad, I thought I was already looking at it” Ritsu retorted, a deep, beet-red glow growing on his lover’s face.

“Shut up! Pay attention!” The beet boy stuttered

“Mmk, Maa-kun” he slurred, pecking his cheek. 

He might like art museums a little more now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just about the shortest, shittiest little thing I've written, I apologize. :) thanks 4 reading tho


End file.
